Embodiments herein relate to systems, methods, and computer-readable media for providing services based upon adjustment of quality of service. More particularly, the embodiments relate to devices, methods and computer-readable media for providing quality of service optimization via policy-based rearrangements.
Wireless cell phone technology offers the convenience of keeping in contact with others at any place and at any time. Cell phones may connect wirelessly with a cell phone network to offer data and communication services. Cell phones often combine communication, digital photography, video game functions, video and audio-video viewing functions, etc. To take advantage of this added functionality, hybrid cell phones that combine short-range (WiFi), high-speed Internet access and cellular service have been marketed to allow users to make connections using a local wireless Internet access point and seamlessly switch over to a cell phone network whenever necessary. Moreover, cellular carriers have spent billions of dollars to upgrade their systems for high-speed data. The upgraded networks offer wide coverage that exceeds WiFi's short range.
The computing power and the functionality now present on mobile devices enables many new services and functions to be provided to communication system customers. In addition, such new services and functions present opportunities for new revenue streams for system carriers. By providing the new services and functions, the carriers are able to develop long-term relationships with both residential and corporate subscribers.
Control of applications, services and networks associated with a communication system can be achieved using a policy architecture. A policy architecture may include a rules engine plus enforcement points in applications and throughout the network. Accordingly, wireless systems are being built upon the promise of delivering new and different types of high-speed multimedia services. In this way, service providers can extend their offerings beyond basic network services to include also value-added services and specialized application services. The service management concept involves the ability to create, supervise, update and remove services on a networking platform so that service providers can deliver the new services adapted to the customer requirements and experiences, meeting the customer demand while fulfilling customer expectations.
Many important new applications and services are quality sensitive. Current Quality of Service (“QoS”) approaches treat users individually. However, when multiple users share a specific limiting resource, e.g., a shared network connection and/or bandwidth, meeting the QoS requirements of all users is difficult. This is aggravated by available resources changing due to many various factors.
Often in a shared service provider resource environment, some resources are taken from various users and provided to a user that needs them to meet the QoS needs of customers. However, simply giving one user enough resources to support their need is not sufficient. Complicating matters further, the combinations and possibilities involved in making rearrangements, changing various network and application parameters, changing network connections and/or actual networks, routing changes, etc. are too numerous to implement quickly and easily. In many cases, attempting to achieve QoS requirements for all users using the combinations quickly becomes much too complex and would generally take an expert to figure out an acceptable solution, which of course must be customized for each situation. Such an expert would need to determine the need, the associated possibilities, the potential ramifications, select a rearrangement, and implement the rearrangement. Currently, this is not possible.
It is respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.